White Eyes
by MCWitherWolf
Summary: MCWitherWolf is in a battle with Herobrine, Minecraft's most known villain. MCWitherWolf thought he had won, but Herobrine is back. What will happen to the Wither Wolf and the world of Minecraft?


**White Eyes**

Part One: Secret

Chapter 1

I was walking towards the lava pool. I saw him. Herobrine. We had arranged a battle the day before. It was risky for me to go so close to the village because of my Wither Wolf form. So many people paid to get a human wither wolf for their… collection. I'm pretty sure Herobrine knew that. We started to fight. I had diamond armor and a diamond sword. I attacked. Slash! Swing! Sidestep! Dodge! I was down to half health and didn't have any armor left. Herobrine had 3 hearts left. I attacked. Herobrine died. His last words were "You have not defeated me yet!" His body lay, motionless. I went to get rid of the body, maybe I'd put it in the lava pool next to me. Then, a ghost, Herobrine's ghost, rose out of the body and flew away! The body disappeared. "I have a feeling he isn't dead," I whispered, and everything went black.

 _Villagers are watching in the distance_

"Look, there's a body in the distance."

"Who do you think it is?"

"Let's go check it out."

 _The villagers go over to the body_

*Gasp* "It's a Wither Wolf!"

"Not only a wither wolf, but a rare one, a HUMAN wither wolf!" "The company is going to pay good money for this."

 _The villagers take the body_

Chapter 2

I woke up in a building I'd never seen before. What happened? I started to say, but then I saw the villagers. "Gah!" I drew my sword and made a wild swipe. The villagers backed up and one of them said,

"Calm down, Wither Wolf." "We will not hurt you." What? I was so confused!

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" The second villager started talking.

"My name is Don, and this is Fred. You are in our lab because we found your body after your battle with Herobrine."

It all came rushing back to me. Herobrine, the lava pool, Herobrine's ghost, all of it. Then I realized something. The villager had said I was in their "Lab". Uh Oh. I was being tested! I jumped up and grabbed my sword. "You're testing me!" I yelled. "You just want to find out how I became a wither wolf!" I ran out of the building and looked around the village. Turns out I was in the same village that I had battled next to. The village citizens were staring at me. "Wither Wolf!" one of them yelled, and they all ran. I then heard Don yell behind me, "There he is! Get him!" The chase began.

Chapter 3

I immediately started running to my secret tunnels. I had posted entrances near all the villages so if something like this ever happened, I could get away. I ran toward the gnarled tree that marked the place of the tunnel. I turned a corner and lost the villagers. I pressed a button and jumped down the hole that opened up. I was free! I stopped to rest for a moment as the hole above me closed. I heard shouting up above. "Where did he go?" "Darn that wither wolf!" I ran back home through the tunnels. "There's no fooling MCWitherWolf," I said out loud as I ran back home. But I had a feeling that this fight wasn't over. I still had to figure out what happened to Herobrine, and to do that, I would have to go close to the village again. Time to gear up.

Chapter 4

I was back at my home, a tree house hidden in a wild forest. I said hello to my dog Fang, who barked as if to say, "What happened?" "It's ok, boy." I said. I went to my armor room and grabbed some diamond armor. I had a chest plate, a helmet, and some boots, but no leggings. I went to my storage room to grab some diamonds and made a pair of diamond leggings. Next, I went to get a weapon or two. I grabbed a bow and a diamond sword. There was one last thing to do.

I went to the very bottom of my tree house and took the ladder down to an underground room. In that room were bookshelves surrounding an enchanting table. I checked by experience bar and found that I had 30 levels. Good enough. I opened up the enchanting table GUI and put my sword in. I had no idea which one would be good, so I just picked the top one. I picked up my sword and found out that I got knockback II, sharpness II, and looting I. I started to enchant my bow. I got infinity, fire aspect, and power. Good enough. I had 2 levels left, not enough to enchant my armor. Well, this would have to do. Time to head out and find out what happened to Herobrine.

Chapter 5

I arrived back at the lava lake to see if I could find anything about where Herobrine went. No such luck. All I could find were some chicken feathers, and I'm pretty sure those aren't from Herobrine. It was getting dark. Time to go back home. Maybe tomorrow I could get some help from a friend. MasterGaming probably would be able to help.

Master arrived at my house around noon, so we didn't have a lot of time to search. We headed toward the lava lake again, and found, nothing. We kept looking.

"Hey Master," I said. "Find anything?" No answer. "Master?" I turned around and no one was there! I then heard a whispering. "Master is that you?" "You better not be messing with me." But I knew it wasn't him. I drew my sword. I heard the whispering again. "This quest is for you alone, MCWitherWolf." I slashed at the voice but hit nothing. "Where are you? Show yourself!" I yelled but the strange voice had gone. MasterGaming was nowhere to be found. I was alone yet again and it was getting dark. "Looks like I won't be getting any help with this." I said as I headed back to base.

Chapter 6

I went home and went into my bedroom. I closed the bedroom door and turned around. I then saw a chest. It was a very strange chest, black with purple particles floating around it. I peeked inside. Inside, there was a book and some snowballs. I then heard the voice again.

"You will need these." Wow. A lot of good this is going to do me. Snowballs and a book. But what it is inside the book? I wonder...

I opened the book and read what was inside of it. It said, "Down the tunnels find the door," I stopped reading. "sigh" A riddle? Really? You just had to make this harder. I had no idea who I was talking to, but I was upset. I kept reading. This is what it said.

 _Down the tunnels, find the door_

 _look down the pit, for more_

 _The wolf will stand,_

 _to save his friend,_

 _and find the secret of white eyes_

Wow. That couldn't be any more confusing. I could piece together most of it though. I think that the tunnels mean my tunnels over by the villages. There must be some sort of pit by a secret door in the tunnels, though I don't remember building a door. I'm the wolf, and MasterGaming is the friend. And white eyes? Ohhh... I have a feeling that I know who that is...

Chapter 7

I decided to set out through the tunnels a soon as possible. I moved the mysterious chest (It was mined using a pickaxe instead of an axe) and went to bed. In the morning I would gather equipment to prepare for whatever was past the door in the tunnels. I don't remember anything about building a door. Augh. Every time I think about that door I get a headache. Never mind that. I rolled over and fell asleep.

I woke up just as the sun was rising. I got out of bed and went to the chest room to grab some weapons and armor. The armor I wore the last time I went out was almost broken, so I repaired it on the anvil. My sword needed repairing as well, so I used the last of my experience to repair it. My bow was fine, as I hadn't used it yet. I was all set to go. Time to head for the tunnels.

Chapter 8

I arrived at the entrance of the tunnels just outside of my house. I pressed the secret button to open up the entrance and jumped down. Everything seemed normal. "I wonder where the door will be... Time to start looking.

I searched around for what seemed like hours (and probably was). My tunnels were so huge I had no idea where to look first. Finally, I found something. It was and odd rock, and when I picked it up, pistons sounded nearby. I went over to the source of the sound and found a door. Behind the door was a pit.

"Oh that was way too easy." I said. "I have a feeling something is about to happen."

Chapter 9

I walked through the door and tensed, waiting for some sort of monster to come at me. But nothing happened. Then I realized the there was no way across the pit. Then I remembered the riddle. " _Look down the pit for more."_ I had to get down to the bottom of the pit. But how? There was no ladder, or cliffs jutting out of the stone wall to jump onto. This was a puzzle. A dang puzzle. I then heard that strange voice again. "You may have strength in battle, but do you have strength in puzzles?"

Ok, I could figure this out. I looked down the pit again. I then saw the rope.

Chapter 10

The rope was on a ledge near the middle of the pit. How to get down to it, that I didn't know how to do. I started to look around for a button or lever that would activate something to help me get down. I then found an indent in the wall with a stone button sticking out. I pressed it, and pistons sounded nearby. In fact, it sounded like lots of pistons. Infinite pistons. The sound was never ending. I went back towards the pit to find blocks going in and out of the walls. If I were to linger on those blocks while jumping across them I would fall down to very bottom of the pit and probably die. I started down the moving bridge. I ran fast, and I made it down to the ledge with the rope.

Whew. I made it. I attached the rope to the edge of the ledge with a slimeball, and made my way down. In a few minutes I had climbed all the way to the bottom of the pit. But before I had gotten a chance to look around, that voice sounded in my head again. "Welcome to my lair!" It said. "Who are you, and why have you brought me here?" I yelled, and as I said that, lights clicked on and the form of Herobrine's ghost shimmered into view. "I am Herobrine!"

Chapter 11

I stepped back aghast. Herobrine had been watching me this whole time! He created the riddle, the door everything I had done was his fault! "Why have you brought me here?" I said again. Herobrine answered "I have brought you here because I need a body. Not yours, as you Wither Wolf form would bring to much attention. I will be using your friend's body." As Herobrine said this, more lights clicked on and in a corner stood a cage with MasterGaming in it. "Master!" I said. Herobrine continued. "Yes, I have your friend in my clutches. As for you, I need your blood for the ceremony to be complete. Then I will have my body!" "But first I will tell you my story."

Chapter 12

It all began when I was a boy. I had decided to explore the forest. Brother Notch had always told me never to go there, but curiosity overcame me, and I went out to explore. I was in the forest when I saw a man outside of his house. He saw me and said "Hey you! Want some superpowers?" I was wary of this, but I thought "what was the worst could happen?" and couldn't resist following him into his house. He led me to a potion brewing on a stand and said "Here, drink this and you will have power." I drank the potion and immediately regretted it. Sure I felt powerful, but my vision was blurry, tinted white. I looked in a mirror and saw that my eyes, they were white. I ran back home to Notch. He saw me and screamed. "Ah! Get away from me, monster!" My own brother didn't recognize me. Neither did anyone else. Everyone just screamed and ran. I then swore revenge on everyone in Minecraft!"

I stepped back, startled by the yell at the end. Who knew that Herobrine used to be a good guy? Still, he was evil now, and I had to kill him.

Chapter 13

I said "Well it was your own fault being foolish like that." Herobrine ignored this statement. "Now," he said. "I will spill your blood!" The second battle with Herobrine had begun. I knew that I had to kill him once and for all, or Minecraft would be doomed.

This time, I had a better chance of winning. All my armor and weapons were enchanted this time, and I was ready. Slash! Swipe! Swing! I was on fire. Swinging my sword, I dodged attacks and hit Herobrine in return. Herobrine paused for a second and said "Wolf! Doesn't it hurt? Don't you feel the pain?" "Oh I feel the pain," I said "But the pain feels good." "What? That doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" Herobrine said. I cracked a grin and said, "Oh you want to find out what it feels like? Ok!" I charged, and hit my mark. Herobrine looked down in surprise to see a sword, my sword, sticking out from his chest. He stuttered, "No, but..." and collapsed. I threw his body into a nearby lava fountain, and ran over to MasterGaming. "Are you all right?" I asked. He looked at me in horror. "You... You killed him." "You didn't even show the slightest mercy towards him, even after he told you his story." I looked at Master in surprise. "Well, he was evil; there was nothing we could do about that." "Let's get you home." I said to Master, and we climbed back out of the pit, went through the tunnels, and arrived back home.

Chapter 14

Maybe I could have turned Herobrine back to good, maybe I couldn't. But I felt better knowing that the world of Minecraft would be safe. Master was back at home. I never did use those snowballs, but when the weather gets colder me and Master could probably have a snowball fight. One thing was certain though, Herobrine was gone for good. I find it funny though, how one part of Herobrine's riddle was correct.

 _Find the secret of the White Eyes_


End file.
